


Control

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers G1
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod asks to learn patience. Ultra Magnus gives him the advanced course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Condensation shimmered on Hot Rod's back, just below the spoiler; when Magnus ran a towel over the metal to get rid of it, Hot Rod spasmed and cried out. Magnus quickly grabbed his hips and held him still. "Control it," he rapped out.

Hot Rod wailed, arms flexing against the bonds, head tossing back. He couldn't even form _words,_ let alone keep control. The only thing keeping him where he was were the cuffs and cables holding him suspended, arms and legs spread. Magnus took his hands off his charge and stepped back, letting the spasm run its course.

It did, eventually, and Hot Rod didn't overload, though by the dazed light from his optics he was close. Magnus paced around him, resisting the desire to touch. "You can't spend one Earth minute in silence, can you?"

"Magnus," Hot Rod pleaded, his voice rasping with static.

"You asked me to teach you patience." Magnus did not allow his smile to show on his face or enter his voice. "Five minutes without a sound from you, Hot Rod. That's what I asked for, and you have yet to give it to me."

"It's impossible!" Hot Rod cried.

The slap Magnus fetched him then was a light one, loud rather than hard, but it snapped Hot Rod's head to one side with no strength of his own to resist it. Hot Rod blinked and shook his head, engine upshifting uncertainly as if he was struggling to figure out if he'd been supposed to be turned on by that. Magnus made it easy on him, taking his chin firmly and kissing his mouth.

"I know what you're capable of, Hot Rod," he said gently. "You _can_ give me this. And you want to give me this. Don't you?" Hot Rod opened his mouth to answer, winced, and closed it again to nod emphatically and silently. "Good. Now let's try this again. No overloading; no sound." He cupped Hot Rod's face in both hands, thumbs stroking just under his optics, and Hot Rod's optics flickered unsteadily as he tried to find his balance between the submission Magnus wanted and the stubbornness Hot Rod needed to give it to him.

"Four and a half minutes," Magnus murmured, hands finding their way to more sensitive places, and Hot Rod bit his lip. "Control your spark. Control your energy. Control your voice. Don't worry about your body." He smiled, leaned down to murmur against his helm, hands roaming teasingly down the condensation-slick plane of his spoiler, making metal sing against metal. "I have control of that."


End file.
